


Perpetual Remedy

by Rolex



Series: Couldn't Ask For More [4]
Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Fluff, Mei and Yuzu are adults living together and have a stable relationship and are happy fite me, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolex/pseuds/Rolex
Summary: Mei hadn't always been the best at romantic advances, or even being romantic at all. She had always seen herself as the more "romatically-challenged" one between her and Yuzu. But on one morning when she sees her girlfriend sulking in bed, Mei does her best to cheer Yuzu up.





	Perpetual Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punklobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklobster/gifts).



> To those who gave me those heartfelt comments on my fic, A Sound Needed, I just wanted to say I read all of them and appreciated every single word y'all have sent me. Y'all are so nice! ;u;
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to write some fluff after a bit of a dry spell (and also trying to figure out how to get out of my slow pace when writing that multi-chap fic I said I'd write), so...I wrote this little thing, which actually takes place in the same canon as Couldn't Ask For More.
> 
> While I was writing this, I realized that the premise was slightly similar to the way I wrote my very first Citrus fanfic back in the day (wow time flies) on fanfic.net, A Second Chance at Happiness--and similar to that, has way too many words than needed... Because of how unintentionally similar this fic is to my very first Citrus fic, I decided to dedicate this future fluff fic to my #1 source of inspiration who was the reason I got back into writing overall, punklobster :D Hope you like it!!!

Usually, Yuzu and Mei’s typical mornings consisted of waking up, preparing breakfast, and either going out to finish errands or work.

They had been living together for about a couple months in a modest apartment not too far from Aihara Academy. After both of them graduated college, they both agreed to continue living together at a reasonable distance away from their old high school. Yuzu only thought it was necessary since she wanted Mei to have the convenience of living close to her job. And while Mei foresought this part of her life for many years, she couldn’t help but worry about where Yuzu’s future would lie.

That wasn’t to say Yuzu had no career goals or future in mind. The older woman graduated college with a degree in journalism and media studies and had plenty of opportunities laid out before her. However, every single one of those positions were either in the city that both of them temporarily lived in while they attended university, or in areas not located in their hometown. With many of the offers she kept getting, it was a surprise when her mother found out she turned all of them down.

Any other university student would feel blessed with the opportunities offered, but Yuzu was dead set on finding a job that guaranteed her to continue to be with Mei.

Of course, being Yuzu’s girlfriend, Mei made no objections to this, but found it a little unfair how she had been guaranteed a career all her life while Yuzu struggled to work her way up. At first, Mei didn’t worry as much and believed that the blonde would land a job only a few weeks after they moved back to their hometown.

Yuzu had a certain charm and charisma, and had matured exceptionally throughout her years in college. Mei almost found herself falling in love with her all over again during those years of growth.

Actually, no.

If Mei had to be honest with herself, every day felt like she was falling in love with Yuzu for the first time.

With her personality and characteristics, it would’ve been completely absurd for employers to turn her down. Many people wanted to hire her while she was in school, so what would make this any different?

To Mei’s surprise, Yuzu had unfortunately been turned down after her first interview. The blonde seemed so sure that she nailed it, and while the position had been given away to someone “who was better qualified”, that didn’t stop her from trying again.

Another interview came, then another rejection, and another, and another. And while Mei admired Yuzu’s enthusiasm, she was beginning to wonder if it really was a good idea for her girlfriend to pass up all those previous opportunities.

“Don’t worry about me, Mei!” Yuzu once told her, “before you know it, I’ll be in a nice office, typing away, supporting the both of us!”

Mei wanted to believe her, but the night she greeted Yuzu after she came home from yet another interview with one of the many publishing companies in town, she saw the blonde seem a little off. She still smiled at the dinner table, telling Mei the usual procedure of how things went. She waited in the office, met with the employers, shook hands with them, answered their questions, attempted to bolster herself to make her seem qualified for the position, and at the end, pray that she got the job.

Under all that casual conversation in a cheerful, bubbly manner, there was a disappointed sigh Yuzu did her best in holding in.

Despite her optimism, after the many rejections she had received over the past several weeks, praying was the only thing she could do. With each week that passed, she still clung onto that optimism, but Mei could easily see that Yuzu was slowly wearing down. And Mei hated that. She wanted to find some way to cheer Yuzu up after all the failed attempts. But, being the romantically-challenged out of the both of them, Mei had no idea where to start.

Yuzu still maintained that facade that she was still doing okay no matter how many times she kept getting rejected from other companies. But after a whole week, Mei noticed Yuzu was only slowly sinking further into despair.

And the morning Mei woke up right beside Yuzu was no exception. There had to be something she could do to cheer her sulking girlfriend up.

She rolled over to Yuzu’s side, wrapped her arms around the other woman, and nuzzled against her neck, placing a kiss.

“Good morning,” Mei softly greeted.

Yuzu mumbled a little before replying, “good morning.” She smiled when she felt Mei bring her forehead to her’s. The blonde weakly peeked under lidded eyelids, slightly wincing at the morning sunlight shining through the blinds.

Mei inhaled Yuzu’s intoxicating spring scent before placing a lingering kiss on her lips, to which Yuzu happily accepted. This seemed to be going well so far.

The older woman circled her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and brought her in closer. What was originally supposed to be a chaste kiss ended up growing hungry and full of need. Mei pulled away for a brief moment to catch her breath, but was immediately pulled back in to continue fulfilling Yuzu’s pleasure.

Not a second after, Mei found herself turned over with Yuzu’s lips still locked on her’s. Her hands slowly reached towards Mei’s wrists, pinning them to keep her from moving or switching positions. Yuzu probed Mei’s lips, and Mei opened her mouth to let her tongue in. Teeth scraped against the younger woman’s, and Mei felt herself being pushed further in the sheets. She honestly felt powerless with Yuzu desiring her like this.

Needless to say, Mei secretly enjoyed being consumed by Yuzu’s hungrier side.

However, while she drank in the attention Yuzu was giving her, there was something off she felt the longer Yuzu continued kissing her. It was hungry, needy, but almost angry and frustrated, almost as if she was trying to satiate her own desires. Mei recognized that all too well every time she remembered how often she stole kisses from Yuzu before they first started dating.

Yuzu kissed her similarly the night when she came home after one of her interviews. Between the two of them, Mei was often the one who used their daily make-out sessions as a source of tension relief. The older woman had done the same every once in awhile after a bad day during their college years, but still emphasized the importance of communicating whatever frustrations could be clouding their minds.

With Yuzu’s luck over the past few days, it only made sense to why she was doing this. But Mei wasn’t going to have her girlfriend fall under the same habits she once had despite the many times Yuzu reassured her not to worry.

After a short moment, Mei felt her girlfriend glide her lips down her chin.

“Yuzu, wait,” the younger woman managed to say.

“Hmm?” Yuzu absentmindedly responded as her lips trailed down to Mei’s chin and neck.

She tried to move her hands to push Yuzu away for a little, but the blonde kept her firmly locked in place. The more Mei tried to break Yuzu’s grip, the more she tightened her hold on the younger woman. Mei’s breath hitched in her throat as the older woman dragged her tongue across her neck.

“Yuzu…” it was meant to signal her to stop, but ended up sounding as if she was pleading for more, causing the older woman to smirk. Yuzu brought her head close to her girlfriend’s ears and tugged on them with her teeth to release that cry or whimper she always loved.

By now, Mei was drowning in pleasure at this point. Her mind began clouding with lust; and any second longer she’d forget the conversation she wanted to have with Yuzu.

Once the blonde loosened her grip to thread her fingers in Mei’s hair, Mei took this as an opportunity to push her away. The gesture confused Yuzu and immediately regretted how forceful she might've been when she noticed how annoyed Mei’s face looked. She knew how easily Mei would submit with just a lick or breath on the ears, and this morning probably wasn’t that morning to do that.

“Sorry…” Yuzu sheepishly apologized then loosened her grip on Mei’s other wrist.

Mei’s expression softened and brought her hand to cup the blonde’s cheek. They stared at each other’s eyes in a brief moment of silence before Yuzu smiled sweetly and kissed the palm of her hand.

“Don’t be,” Mei replied, “I stopped you because you seem off.”

Yuzu froze for a bit after Mei mentioned that, “w-what do you mean?” she let out a nervous smile and attempted to play things off casually, “I’m fine, Mei. Really!” Letting go of Mei’s hand, Yuzu tried getting up from bed to start the day, “I’ll go make us some breakfast.”

“Yuzu,” she was using that authoritative tone again, causing the older woman to stop midway from leaving. Mei was surprised she still had that effect on her. When Yuzu remained still, Mei grabbed ahold of her hand and directed her back to the bed. Yuzu followed, lying down on her back while Mei climbed on top of her. She ran her hands down golden locks before saying, “tell me what’s wrong.”

“Mei, I-”

“Don't try to get out of this,” the younger woman reprimanded, “you said so yourself, we should talk about whatever’s on our mind.”

Yuzu’s face reddened from how hypocritical she felt and sighed before agreeing, “I know.”

“I noticed the way you kissed me after you came home that one night,” recalling the immediate way Yuzu pinned her against the wall after dinner last week. “You said your interview went well, didn't it?”

Yuzu let out another sigh, then a groan of disappointment. She turned her face away from Mei, hiding her shame from possibly, yet another job rejection.

“I thought I did! But...I choked. I did the thing I usually do for every other interview I’ve been at, but then all of a sudden I tripped on the way over there. It didn’t help I forgot my own name, I lagged with almost each question the interviewer asked me...,” as inappropriate as it probably was, Mei tried to hold back a chuckle as Yuzu continued rambling about every misstep. Her clumsy girlfriend was too cute.

The Yuzu that had endured college, refined into someone so confident, so certain. Throughout their years at university, Mei recalled one time where she accompanied Yuzu to one of her classes and found herself absolutely enchanted with the will and drive her girlfriend carried. When she curiously asked Yuzu what she loved about her major, she remembered how the blonde lit up and passionately talked nonstop for hours about the things she was studying.

How could anyone turn someone so driven and determined, down?

“...and I think I accidentally spilled water on some of the employers,” she finished, eyes still facing away from the woman above her.

Mei gave Yuzu another soft smile and cupped her cheek to turn her head to face her. As she gazed into emerald irises, the younger woman saw a fire still in her eyes, but almost dimming, almost fading. She could feel Yuzu’s impulse to avert her eyes away from her.

“Anyway, it was my fault. There’s always next time, right?” Yuzu let out a small laugh, masking her creeping doubt and insecurity. But Mei could sense it. “I should probably go make breakfast now,” Yuzu tried getting up from bed, but Mei only kept her still, “um...Mei?”

“No.”

“No?” the older woman raised a brow at Mei’s remark.

“You...did get the job,” without warning, she lowered herself to place a kiss on Yuzu’s forehead. “Because you're smart.”

“Wha-?”

Before Yuzu could say anything else, Mei continued, placing a kiss on the older woman’s eyelids, “and determined,” she moved down to kiss her lips, “and you always know what to say.”

“Mei?” despite dating for a few years, these moments where Mei would initiate this level of affection were still rare. Not that Yuzu was complaining. Her face flushed the longer her girlfriend continued kissing her.

After her lips, Mei moved down to Yuzu’s shoulders, planting a kiss on each side, “and you're always so strong,” Mei’s lips curled into a smile when she heard a giggle from the blonde. Her plan was working.

She moved further downwards to Yuzu’s chest and was about to place a kiss where her heart is, but stopped. Instead, her hands grabbed the hem Yuzu’s shirt, pulling it upward over her head. Yuzu didn’t hesitate to follow and once the garment was tossed at the side of the bed, Mei admired the expanse of flesh under her.

The younger woman’s eyes caught a glimpse of the chain that held her ring, and memories of all the hardships and obstacles they both triumphed through came flooding back to her.

She lowered herself down to Yuzu’s chest and placed a soft, lingering kiss where her heart is. “And always so loving,” she finished as she pulled away. A dull warmth spread throughout her chest, causing Yuzu to relax and settle easily on the sheets.

Checking Yuzu’s face, Mei found satisfaction and contentment, almost as if her worries had dissipated through each kiss. The sight was a lot better compared to the sulking Yuzu from earlier.

“And I’m not leaving you until you feel better,” Mei assured.

“Thanks, Mei,” Yuzu smiled.

“Do you feel better?” asking to make sure.

“A lot better,” the older woman confirmed.

“I might not have been there, but I’m pretty sure you did fine,” she reiterated, “despite all the mistakes you said you made, I’ve seen what you can do.”

“It’s just...I felt like I was losing it. Every rejection made me feel like I was doing something wrong,” Yuzu sighed a bit, thinking of where Mei is now, and just wishing she was on the same level as her, “you’re already doing so well as the new chairwoman at the school. Meanwhile, I’m still struggling to find a job. I just...wanted you to be proud of me.”

Mei tangled her fingers in Yuzu’s hair and kissed her again, “but I already am. You’re headstrong, determined, and you never give up. You continue to inspire me everyday and…” she hesitated for moment just to process how loving and affectionate she was being right now. It felt liberating. “I honestly wouldn’t be where I am without you.”

Yuzu wanted to melt from the adoration Mei was giving her and couldn’t stop grinning like a happy idiot in front of her girlfriend. Seeing Yuzu melt like this made Mei’s heart melt.

She circled her arms around the younger woman, bringing her in close to where their foreheads were touching, before saying, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They rested there for a moment until the blinding morning light reminded Yuzu what time it probably was.

“Anyway, I'm feeling much now! I bet you're feeling hungry,” for the third time, she was about to get up and finally prepare a meal for the both of them. Except, to Yuzu’s surprise, Mei had already firmly locked her wrists in place.

When did that happen?

“This is payback,” she dipped her head low and began kissing Yuzu’s neck.

“B-but Mei, d-don't you want breakfast?” Yuzu let out small laughs and giggles, which turned into pleasured moans and whimpers shortly after.

It didn't help that her almost exposed chest heightened her arousal. Pulling away, Mei smirked at the panting mess under her. Ten seconds hadn't even passed and the blonde looked like she already forgot her own name.

Loosening her grip on Yuzu’s wrists, Mei intertwined fingers with her’s and devilishly said, “you'll be my breakfast.”

* * *

It wasn’t until noon that the two finally got up from bed to start the day.

Yuzu feigned her sulking for a bit to convince Mei to continue lying in bed all day with her. It was a weekend, after all. Mei didn’t have any important chairwoman duties to take care of at the moment, seeing as how the school year hadn’t started yet. On the other hand, the only thing Yuzu could do was continue finding other places that would hire her, finish some errands, or clean the apartment.

So, of course, the older woman wanted to continue lazing around. But while Mei said she’d stay until she successfully cheered her girlfriend up, she saw through Yuzu’s facade and began lecturing how important it was remain productive almost at all times.

It was her “student council president” voice again.

“Ugh, fiinnnneee,” Yuzu reluctantly obeyed as she got up from bed. She pouted and pointed a finger at Mei’s chest in an accusatory manner, “but I’d like to remind you who was the one who wanted me to stay in bed this morning.”

Mei playfully rolled her eyes at how serious her girlfriend was trying to be.

When Yuzu left the bedroom, her cellphone rang immediately right after. Mei took a look at it and saw it was from a number she didn’t recognize. A feeling in her gut told her it was an important call, prompting her to grab Yuzu’s phone, and found herself almost running to the kitchen to give it to her.

“Yuzu, your phone.”

“Huh, oh! I wonder who this is,” disregarding the unfamiliar number, she took her phone and answered it. “Hello?”

Meanwhile, Mei walked over to the fridge to see what she could help prepare for lunch, simultaneously listening into Yuzu’s conversation on the phone.

“Yep, this is her!...Mmhm...yeah. Wait, are you serious?” Mei quickly turned her head in concern the moment she heard Yuzu’s voice raise. “I did? But I thought…-This Monday?” she saw Yuzu’s eyes reignite with a fire she remembered from a couple weeks ago. “Oh my goodness! Thank you so much! I won’t let you down! Alright, bye!”

And with that, Mei closed the fridge and looked at Yuzu, simultaneously with curiousness and concern. Despite how ecstatic Yuzu’s voice sounded at the end, Mei couldn’t help but worry if anything was wrong.

“Yuzu?”

Tears welled up in the blonde’s eyes as a wide grin spread throughout her face.

Before she could ask about the call, arms came flying, tackling Mei in a gripping hug. It took her seconds to register what was going on and all she could hear was joyful screaming from her girlfriend.

“I got the job!” Yuzu exclaimed as she pulled back from the hug.

Mei’s eyes widened with joy at the news, bringing her arms around the older woman’s waist, “that’s amazing!” she tucked a strand of hair behind the other woman’s ear, “I knew you could do it.”

“Thank you, Mei.”

The younger woman raised a brow at Yuzu’s gratitude. “What did I do?”

“For cheering me up!” she said before giving a kiss, “and for believing in me.” With a newfound morning, Yuzu pulled away as an idea popped in her head, “hey, I know! To celebrate, what do you want me to make you?”

“Me? What about what you want?” Mei suggested.

“Huh, what I want?”

“Yes. What you want,” she emphasized, holding herself from playfully rolling her eyes again. “You’re the one who got the job,” she paused, thinking why should Yuzu have to provide all the time? “Actually, why don’t I be the one to make you something?”

A snicker slipped out from the older woman, remembering the last time Mei tried to prepare something on her own, “are you sure about that?”

“With directions, it shouldn’t be too difficult.”

“You’re not going to cook me canned soup again, are you?”

“...unless I can think of something else?” Mei’s mind automatically began digging through the many recipes her brain could recall. But nothing aside from the directions on the labels of soup cans and boxes came to mind. She sighed in defeat at her lack of cooking ability. “How about I take you out to lunch? There’s this small restaurant on the other side of town. It’s pretty quiet and...I think you’d like the food there.”

Another attempt at being romantic.

“I was kidding, Mei,” Yuzu softly laughed as she approached her girlfriend, “I don’t care if you make me canned soup or give me store-bought curry. I’ll be fine with anything you give me.”

That was something Yuzu always said. But no matter how many times she meant it, Mei knew she couldn’t just give the bare minimum to her. If there was anything that came to Mei’s mind to how she viewed Yuzu, it would be a ‘blessing’.

“I just want you to deserve the best.”

Smiling and circling her arms around Mei’s neck, Yuzu pulled her in close and told her, “don’t you remember what I told you before? I already have the best, and she’s right here.”


End file.
